


A New Mascot for the Library

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Library Antics [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Librarians, Mascots, Rats, Uncles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: A new mascot with questionable activities has appeared at the library.  Or is it merely the puppet of a rather ornery and irreverent uncle?





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Carra's late son who would have enjoyed the antics of the little gray rat. That young man would probably echo everyone's suspicions that his Great Uncle Brad was actually behind the mischief attributed to the rubbery rodent.

A new era has started at the library. Kayla and Norene retired as did Izard the small, rubbery lizard that lived in the middle drawer of one of the desks at the front of the library. Izard went home with Norene and now lives in her dollhouse where he is making all sorts of new friends and enemies. He isn‘t too sure about the intentions of that speckled hen and two snowmen who are his immediate neighbors. He isn‘t too worried about a small brown dog nearby as it seems more interested in the whereabouts of its fire hydrant buddy. Norene has cautioned Izard that doggies frequently feel the urge to mark territory other than their own and that Izard‘s foot may someday prove to be too inviting a target for the little brown dog. Izard‘s remark to Norene is best not recorded here as it is unbecoming to Izard‘s gentlemanly demeanor and generally socially acceptable speech patterns. However, Izard has been warned about the possible behavior of the erratic little brown dog. And we can only assume that the little brown dog has been warned by Izard, also.

With Izard gone, the library was in need of a new mascot, and one has stepped forward. Probably not under its own power, though. It is a light gray, rubbery rat about four inches long and appeared on the desk of the new bookmobile lady, Carra. The librarians believe that the one who aided and abetted the petite rat in its arrival is probably Carra’s uncle Brad Lee who just happens to be one of the janitors at the library. 

His wife, Carra’s aunt Gayle, is one of the main characters in "What Are the Odds," which is the fifth chapter of the Library Antics series. Gayle, Norene, and Allie, who is also in "What Are the Odds," all graduated from high school together in the same town where they now reside. It’s a wonder they aren’t blood relatives, or at least related. The three had all sorts of familial ties to others in their graduating class. That’s how small this place is. Most of the family trees are straight up and down, with few intersecting branches to add new blood lines or broaden the gene pool very much.

The first time that Norene heard about the little gray rat was when Carra wanted to show her what was on her desk. A critter about the color of wet wood ashes sat on a folded paper towel. That was alarming enough. But what was around it was really cause for concern. There appeared to be scattered rat droppings around it. The droppings also resembled coffee crystals, which all of the librarians hoped they were. The rat was trying to look innocent, but guilt was reflected on its little rodent face. It was decided that the rat would not be evicted because of its indiscretion of not seeking a proper receptacle for its droppings. It could have a new home at the library, if it so desired. The rat was probably relieved, in more than one way.

One Friday, Norene dropped into the library and was shown the latest adventure of the little gray rat. Or, in this case, it’s latest misadventure. There it sat on its folded paper towel and seemed impervious to the fact that its hindquarters had been swallowed by a five inch, green alligator. 

The librarians are not too certain about how this situation occurred, but strong suspicion is being leveled at Carra’s mischievous Uncle Brad once again. He is just plain ornery. And proud of it.

UPDATE: The little gray rat is no longer in residence in the work room in the back of the library! It is unknown if a new and better home was found by it. (Although Norene cannot imagine any place better to live than at a library, especially this library which has been like a second home to her. Why, all of her friends including the books, the machines, her co-workers, and the patrons are there.) Another possibility is that the little gray rat was returned to its forever home and had simply been visiting at the library for awhile.

In its place has appeared a lime green, plastic frog on a key chain. This frog has a variety of talents. When a switch is pushed on its back, a tiny bulb in its opened mouth comes on, and voila, the bearer has a flashlight! The frog, at this point, also proclaims a loud, "Rib bit!" The practicality of that feature has never been satisfactorily explained to Norene or the other employees. Perhaps it is to establish undeniably that the bearer is indeed in possession of a genuine plastic frog!


End file.
